1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to golf putters. More particularly, it relates to a golf putter of generally triangular configuration having a high moment of inertia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a perfect putt, the golfer strikes the ball exactly on the sweet spot of the putter head. This prevents the putter head from twisting about the axis defined by the golf club shaft. However, when the sweet spot is missed, the inertia offered by the ball imparts a torque to the golf club shaft. The torque increases in direct proportion to the distance by which the sweet spot is missed.
A putter head having a high moment of inertia resists the torque caused by missing the sweet spot. Putter heads having high moments of inertia are typically very wide and have weights attached to their outermost points. Most golfers prefer to play, however, with normal-sized, attractive putter heads rather than obviously over-sized putter heads.
Accordingly, there is a need for an attractive golf club putter head having a substantially normal width or breadth that provides a very high moment of inertia.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such need could be fulfilled.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for a golf putter head of acceptable size that provides a high moment of inertia is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention. The novel golf putter head includes a main body having a generally triangular configuration. A leading wall of the main body has a first breadth, a top edge and a bottom edge. A trailing wall of the main body has a second breadth less than said first breadth, a top edge, and a bottom edge.
A first sidewall interconnects a first end of the leading wall and a first end of the trailing wall. A second sidewall interconnects a second end of the leading wall and a second end of the trailing wall.
A soleplate interconnects the bottom edge of the leading wall and the bottom edge of the trailing wall. The soleplate has a breadth less than the breadth of the trailing wall. The soleplate is normal to the leading wall and the trailing wall and has a length greater than the breadth of the leading wall.
A cavity is formed in the main body, bounded on four sides by the leading wall, the trailing wall, the first sidewall, and the second sidewall. The cavity is unbounded on a top end and is partially bounded on a lower end by the soleplate.
The trailing wall is spaced in trailing relation to the leading wall by a sufficient distance to position a center of gravity of the putter head about two-thirds of the way between the leading wall and the trailing wall. Accordingly, the center of gravity is closer to the trailing wall than to the leading wall. Such positioning of the center of gravity provides an enhanced moment of inertia to minimize the effects of a putt that misses a sweet spot on a ball-striking surface that is adapted to be mounted to the leading wall.
In a second embodiment, a weight-receiving cavity is formed in a trailing part of the putter head. The trailing part of the putter head is defined as the part between the trailing wall of the putter head and the respective trailing ends of the cavity.
A weight means is positioned within the cavity to further enhance the moment of inertia by positioning the center of gravity further away from the leading wall and closer to the trailing wall.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, an upstanding web is disposed in interconnecting relation between the leading wall and the trailing wall. The web is disposed normal to the leading wall and the trailing wall. The cavity is therefore divided into two cavities by the web. Thus, the web transmits forces applied to the leading wall at least in part to the trailing wall so that resistance offered by the trailing wall supplements resistance offered by the leading wall to the applied forces.
The soleplate is centered on a longitudinal axis of symmetry of the golf putter head and the web is mounted in upstanding relation to the soleplate. More particularly, the web is disposed on the longitudinal axis of the golf putter head and divides the cavity into two cavities of equal size.
An important object of this invention is to provide a golf putter head having a moment of inertia greater than 4,000 gm cm2. A closely related object is to accomplish the foregoing object in a putter head that is light-in-weight and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another important object is to provide a high moment of inertia putter head having an acceptable, aesthetically-pleasing size.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.